The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a storage tank frame assembly for an agricultural implement.
Generally, fertilizer application implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These fertilizer application implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a path for fertilizer deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil, thereby enabling injection nozzles (e.g., positioned behind the openers) to deposit fertilizer at a desired depth beneath the soil surface. In certain embodiments, the implement may include knives (e.g., positioned behind the openers), instead of the injection nozzles, to flow the liquid fertilizer into respective trenches formed by the openers and the knives. Using such implements, fertilizer may be distributed throughout a field, either before or after planting, to facilitate enhanced crop development.
A fertilizer application implement may include a storage tank to house a flowable agricultural product for distribution throughout a field. The storage tank is typically supported by a frame assembly. Further, the frame assembly is supported by a pair of wheels, which are coupled together via an axle, and facilitate movement through the field. Various sizes of storage tanks may be used to house the flowable agricultural product. However, the storage tank size may be limited by a storage tank mounting interface of the frame assembly, and/or by the capacity of the wheels and axle coupled to the frame assembly. In addition, spacing between the wheels may be fixed by the length of the axle coupled to the frame assembly.